Isaacelwwe/Doll Profiles/2014
Arthur Junne * Parent: '''Prince and the Mermaid * '''Parent's Story: '''The Mermaid and the Boy * '''Roommate: Brian Rose * Secret Heart's Desire: '''"To find my lion,bear, and bee in my storybook." * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can transform into a fierce lion, a ravenous bear and buzzing bee almost anytime I want too. * Storybook Romance Status: I only want to transform into the best for Muffy Muffington, but she doesn't speak to me. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I transform randomly in class which I can hardly "bear" to stop. * Favorite Subject: Grimm-nastics. I can transform into the beast of all sports. Royally amazing. * Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I do not need to know where everything is for me to transform at. * Best Friends Forever After: Hopper Croakington II and my roommate Brian Rose. Auspicious Midas * Parent: '''King Midas * '''Parent's Story: '''King Midas and the Golden Touch * '''Roommate: Wyatt White * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To help people with my touch of gold. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''As the son of the Golden King, I can always transform things into pure gold. * '''Storybook Romance Status: I don't think my prince-ss knows my feelings towards them. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Without out my handy gloves, I would not be able to grasp things without turning them into gold! * Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. Every work of my art is just...golden! * Least Favorite Subject: '''Science and Sorcery. Every beaker I touch turns into solid gold. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Briar Beauty is the best party planner and Wyatt White knows how to fulfill those plans. Brian Rose * Parent: '''Rose-Red * '''Parent's Story: '''Snow White and Rose-Red * '''Roommate: Arthur Junne * Secret Heart's Desire: To just live life with no certain of regrets ever. * My "Magic" Touch: Not only can I grow roses from the tip of my fingers, communicating with them is my hidden talent. * Storybook Romance Status: Selena Fauna is my very own rose. She is the light that shines on me. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I day-dream in class, it kind of gets me in a bit of conflict. * Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I can express myself from the sight I see. * Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I don't see why we have to yell at each other to get our points across. * Best Friends Forever After: Arthur Junne and Hunter Huntsman are my buds,but Selena Fauna takes me over magically. Eleancia Prancer * Parent: '''2nd Dancing Princess * '''Parent's Story: '''The Twelve Dancing Princesses * '''Powerful Qualities: Loyal, Smart, Determined * Roommate: Snowphelia Queen * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To become the best dancer of them all while keeping true to myself. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''My dancing makes others want to come and join me. I also have glitter come from my dancing to make it more magnificent! * '''Storybook Romance Status: If someone can move their feet like me, they're worth my attention. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a bit clumsy and I tend to trip over my own two feet. * Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I love the ballet portion, no one can touch my skills. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Hero Training. I am dainty and fierce! I do not need this class for being those two things! * '''Best Friends Forever After: Selena Fauna is enchanting and Snowphelia Queen has a warming heart. Isaacelwwe * Parent: '''A Queen * '''Parent's Story: Any story where there's a prince. * Secret's Heart Desire: To show my best qualities for all the people out there. * My "Magic" Touch: 'I can sense things before they even happen. * '''Storybook Romance Status: '''I have way too many to count. * '"Oh Curses!" Moment: I scold people for the hurtful or even playful jokes about me. * Favorite Subject: Art & Crafts and Track & Shield. I love creating beastly art and running around showing my fairy best skills. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Science & Sorcery. I suck at mixing the right ingredients. * '''Best Friends Forever: Any and everyone! Lucinda Umbra * Parent: '''Witch * '''Parent's Story: '''Prunella * '''Powerful Qualities: Bold, Fearless, Assertive * Roommate: Sopheriel Angel * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To finally find my own storybook love without having to interfere with someone else's. * '''My "Magic" Touch: My spells are hexcellent, I can control and make crazy things happen. Its kind of what I do. * Storybook Romance Status: If my very own interest starts to like me, I wouldn't have to control someone to make them fall in love. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My broomstick riding skills aren't that great. It is really unhexpected due to me being the daughter of a witch. * Favorite Subject: Witchness Management. * Least Favorite Subject: '''History of Evil Spells. I spella know everything I know about evil spells. * '''Best Friends Forever After: Sopheriel Angel and Raven Queen. Muffy Muffington * Parent: '''Muffin Man * '''Parent's Story: '''The Muffin Man * '''Powerful Qualities: Sweet, Loving, Selfless * Roommate: Selena Fauna * Secret Heart's Desire: '''Baking the best treats and watching my friends eat them makes me so happy. Maybe I can become the best. * '''My "Magic" Touch: I can bake with special charms in my food. One bite and you'll fall in love with the next person you see. * Storybook Romance Status: I haven't found my right muffin yet, but he'll some how stare right into my heart. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get distracted with these creations and sometimes they get burned. Just a little. Oh my fairy godmother! * Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic! I love cooking for my friends and family. * Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Maybe I need this class for measurements, but I just like doing things from my head. * Best Friends Forever After: I like to bake for everyone especially for Selena Fauna, Blondie Lockes and Ginger Breadhouse Selena Fauna * Parent: '''Fairy Queen * '''Parent's Story: '''Fairy Queen * '''Powerful Qualities: Nature-loving, Helpful, Dependable * Roommate: Muffy Muffington * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To guide the one to their destiny. Naturally, its a piece of fairy-cake for me. * '''My "Magic" Touch: Hello, daughter of the Fairy Queen here. My magic spreads far and wide. I can also connect with any being of nature, especially other fairies! * Storybook Romance Status: Brian Rose. He is my prince in his own special kind of way. He never fails to keep my love for him growing. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My spells can sometimes make people go to sleep or turn into other creatures. For some reason, I cannot point my wand towards the problem. * Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's important that I keep my magic clean as it could possibly be. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Grimm-nastics. I do not want to sweat. That is not royally cute! * '''Best Friends Forever After: Eleancia Prancer and Muffy Muffington are sweet as cupcakes, but Brian Rose is my loving rose, without the thorns. Sopheriel Angel * Parent: '''Angel * '''Parent's Story: '''The Angel * '''Powerful Qualities: Selfless, Giving, Thoughtful * Roommate: Lucinda Umbra * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To protect all the storybook creatures and fairy tales. * '''My "Magic" Touch: My wings amaze people at the sight, and the spectacular colors that come out of it give me different abilities to help. * Storybook Romance Status: Anyone with a good riddle can ruffle my feathers any and witch''way! * '"Oh Curses!" Moment:' My flying isn't all that great.. * '''Favorite Subject:' Mythology. I am learning so much about the Angels before me. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Wooing 101. This class-ic is taking the job away from C.A. Cupid. * '''Best Friends Forever After: I knew C.A. Cupid, Lucinda Umbra and Selena Fauna before I got here. Wyatt White * Parent: '''The White Queen * '''Parent's Story: '''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * '''Roommate: Auspicious Midas * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To not be as mean as my mother during her time as ruler. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''My charm makes my subjects adore me, which is the way to go. * '''Storybook Romance Status: No one has come my way of charm yet. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My mother's side can come out from time to time. * Favorite Subject: Throne Economics. I need to know all my ways around the Wonderland system. * Least Favorite Subject: '''Anger Magicment. I am not like my mother at all. * '''Best Friends Forever After: I am fond of all Wonderlandians such as Lizzie Hearts and Madeline Hatter. But Auspicious Midas will always be my best friend. Doll Modes Category:Subpages